Yours, Mine and Mine
Yours, Mine and Mine is the eleventh episode of the seventh season and the two hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the series. Plot One day, Patrick orders a Krabby Kiddie meal at the Krusty Krab, but since he doesn't have any money, SpongeBob pays for it. He agrees to share it with SpongeBob, but doesn't save any of the meal for him. Patrick then wants his money back because his meal didn't come with a toy, again despite the fact that SpongeBob paid for it, not him. Mr. Krabs sticks some straws and googly eyes on a Krabby Patty and calls it a Krabby Patty shaped toy, and SpongeBob falls in love with it and names it "Patty Pal." Patrick then reminds SpongeBob that they're sharing this meal, ignoring that he ate it all himself, and takes Patty Pal. It was the end of the day, and Patrick still won't let SpongeBob play with Patty Pal. They both go home, and SpongeBob declares that Patrick will be asleep and not get to play with Patty Pal, but Patrick dances with the Patty Pal all night. The next day, SpongeBob wakes up and goes over to get the toy, but Patrick makes excuses not to come out. SpongeBob pretends to walk away, but fails to get Patrick to give him Patty Pal. Patrick whines and thinks it's not fair that SpongeBob wants the toy. SpongeBob tries to be diplomatic and suggests that they each get a day with it, but Patrick refuses. He asks him if he can keep it for a shorter time, but Patrick refuses again, and continues to refuse to SpongeBob's continually decreasing offers until SpongeBob finally takes the toy deciding that they trade off every second. Unfortunately, even when they do that, Patrick still looks physically pained to part with the toy for even a second, so he takes the toy and runs away, which makes them begin to fight. They run into Squidward's house and then Sandy's Treedome without helmets on. Sandy tries to help them, but they dry out and run out of her treedome gasping for water. When they feel better, they begin to fight again, and roll onto a bus, a subway, a taxi, and eventually back into the Krusty Krab. Patrick yells that if he can't have it, then no one can and eats Patty Pal into one bite. SpongeBob starts crying and Mr. Krabs comes up to see what's going on. SpongeBob and Patrick complain to Mr. Krabs, who stops their argument saying that they should be ashamed for letting a toy get in their way of friendship. After that, he lets them each have a toy, but they have to pay for it. Patrick replies that he'll pay, but he pulls out SpongeBob's wallet. SpongeBob tells him that it's his wallet, and Patrick asks him if he's learned nothing about sharing. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs Locations *SpongeBob's House *Patrick's rock *Squidward's house *Sandy's Treedome *The Krusty Krab Notes *The working title was "Krabby Fights.” *One of Patrick's excuses is one he used in "Suds." *This episode didn't have closed captions during its initial airings. *SpongeBob states that the Krusty Krab's first licensed toy; however, other episodes have shown toys from the Krusty Krab. This might have taken place before those two episodes. *This is another instance in which Patrick doesn't understand (or care) about the concept of taking turns, as well as his unwillingness to share. A previous instance was in "Best Day Ever," when SpongeBob loaned him his new Jellyfish net and Patrick didn't let him have a turn. *Like the episode Best Day Ever, this is another instance where Patrick refuses to share SpongeBob's own property with him. Since Patrick payed for the kiddie meal, and SpongeBob was the one who paid for Patty Pal, SpongeBob could arguably have been the rightful owner of Patty Pal. *Patrick ate the Krusty Krab toy, too. This means the Kiddie Meal has two Krabby Patties. *This is the first time the Bikini Bottom subway station appears. The train says "Ballymun" on the front of it. This is in support of the suspended Metro North rail project in Ireland, proposed to run from Swords to Dublin via Ballymun. *This is the first time SpongeBob's Milkshake License appears. It will appear again, and be the main plot of the episode "License to Milkshake." *This episode, and its sister episode, "Kracked Krabs," aired exactly nine years after the 9/11 attacks. Cultural References *The Krabby Kiddie Meal is a parody of a McDonald's Happy Meal. *The episode's title is a parody of a Corduroy episode and the film Yours, Mine, and Ours. Errors *When SpongeBob was talking to Gary, a few of SpongeBob's holes turn red for a moment. This error was later fixed. *Krabby Patties cost 2.99. SpongeBob said that a kiddie meal costs one dollar more making 3.99. But Squidward said that will be 4.99. Transcript *''starts off with a close up of the Krusty Krab'' *'Squidward:' Can I help you? *'Patrick:' Yeah. at the menu Let's see here. I have a question about the Krabby Kiddy meal. Is it really, really, REALLY cute? is a pause. *'Squidward:' Adorable. *'Patrick:' Cuter than a regular Krabby Patty? *'Squidward:' Yes. appears through his window. *'SpongeBob:' Psssssst. Patrick, get the Krabby Kiddy Meal. Look, out a regular Krabby Patty a regular Krabby Patty here, out Kiddy Patty, a Krabby Kiddy Patty here.appears over both Krabby Patties to show how much "cuter" the Kiddy Patty is 30% cuter. And it only costs one dollar more. *'Patrick:' points Oh yah! Yah! Yah! I want that! brings out Krabby Kiddy meal *'Squidward:' That'll be $4.99. gets out "money" *'Patrick:' Is this enough? his hand is a piece of string, a paper clip, a pin, and some crumbs *'Squidward:' No. *'SpongeBob:' Sorry Patrick. *'Patrick:' Oh, crud! That's everything I got! to cry. *'SpongeBob:' I've got an idea. We can buy it together and share it. *'Patrick:' sobs Share it? *'SpongeBob:' Sure. You see sharing is the most wonderful... *'Patrick:' Yeah yeah yeah. SpongeBob's money and gives it to Squidward. I'm familiar with the concept of "sharing". change the scene to Patrick eating his Krabby Kiddy meal. Sharing is fun. bite Right SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Oh yeah. gulps down the Krabby Kiddy Patty ''Aren't you gonna save some of that for me? *'Patrick:' What? *'SpongeBob:' Nothing. *'Patrick:' Hey! ''over box Where's the toy? *'SpongeBob:' Oh it doesn't come with a toy. *'Patrick:' What? That's a rip off! I want my money back! cuts to Mr. Krabs taking a money bath *'Mr. Krabs:' up MONEY BACK?! out of office with towel wrapped around him What's the problem here? *'Patrick:' My Kiddy meal didn't come with a toy! *'Mr. Krabs:' Hm. And you'll like to upgrade to the toy package is that right? *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, the Krusty Krab doesen't have any toys. *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh really? Krabby Patty away from customer.Then what do you call?...Krabby Patty this? Krabby Patty now has eyes, legs a mouth and arms made from kitchen ingredients. SpongeBob and Patrick gasp. *'SpongeBob:' An officially "licensed" Krusty Krab toy? smiles. in on Krusty Krab toy, then on SpongeBob. Then SpongeBob touches the Krusty Krab toy with his nose and the screen turns black except for SpongeBob and the Krusty Krab toy, then breathes deeply My purpose in life is to have you as my toy. toy. *'Mr. Krabs:' Eww. toy away from SpongeBob Disgusting. Ahem. yep it's pretty special all right. And it can be yours for only... takes out crumpled up money. Mr. Krabs' eyes are wide and zoom in on the money. Hey, good looking. gives Mr. Krabs's money and Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob the toy. Mr. Krabs runs back to his office and hangs up "Do Not Disturb" sign. *'SpongeBob:' Krabby Patty toy I love you officially licensed Krabby Patty toy. Not too formal. Ah! I think I'll call you Patty Pal! with Patty Pal. *'Patrick:' Am I interrupting? *'SpongeBob:' Oh, hi, Patrick. Have you met my new toy? *'Patrick:' Don't you mean "our" new toy? *'SpongeBob:' Our new toy? *'Patrick:' It came from the meal that we're "sharing." *'SpongeBob:' Sharing? *'Patrick:' Remember? SpongeBob Sharing is the most wonderful feeling in the world, like dancing with a magical seahorse through an enchanted kelp garden imitating SpongeBob Remember those words SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' I didn't say that. But I guess we can share Patty Pal. takes Patty Pal and laughs Now can I see it again Patrick? takes Patty Pal away *'Patrick:' I thought we were sharing it? *'SpongeBob:' When's my turn? *'Patrick:' Aren't you supposed to be working? Krabs looks angrily at SpongeBob for not washing the floor *'SpongeBob:' mopping Of course. change scene to nighttime where Mr. Krabs locks up the Krusty Krab and everyone walks home ''Now is it my turn? *'Patrick:' No. ''and SpongeBob arrive at their houses *'SpongeBob:' How about now? *'Patrick:' Nuh, maybe tomorrow. *'SpongeBob:' sadly Nighty-night Patty Pal swipes it away as SpongeBob reaches out to touch it *'Patrick:' NO TOUCHING!!! See you tomorrow over to his house and jumps in Say goodnight Patty Pal Patty Pal voice Goodnight SpongeBob then closes on both of them *'SpongeBob:' sadly Goodnight walks to his house, changes his clothes, and climbs into bed Poor Patrick. He's only got the Patty Pal for tonight, and he'll be asleep, and won't get to play with it at all! Scene then changes to Patrick dancing with Patty Pal all night while listening to loud electronic music on big speakers. Scene then changes to morning, where SpongeBob gets up happily next to Gary YES!!! Today's my Patty Pal day! Oh, this is going to be fun! *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Gary, of course, Patrick will give me my turn with the Patty Pal! *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Gary, you can be a real negative nancy! walks out of his bedroom *'Gary:' Meow *'SpongeBob:' I heard that! walks out of his house and to Patrick's while singing about sharing. He then arrives and knocks on Patrick's rock. Muffled electronic music can be heard ''Good Morning Patrick! music stops '' *'Patrick:' Huh, I'm not home right now! Please leave a message! Beeeep! *'SpongeBob:' upset Patrick, it's me! SpongeBob! It's my turn to play with the toy! *'Patrick:' I can't go out! I just washed my hair! *'SpongeBob:' You don't have any h-''voice'' come out Patrick! It's my turn!! *'Patrick:' hand out Got any ID? *'SpongeBob:' out ID I have my milkshake dispenser operator license takes it and looks at it *'Patrick:' Looks fake to me pal! Bye-Bye now! *'SpongeBob:' sarcastically Well, I guess I had best be going! to walk away I'm walking away. Here I go. whispers I'm gone now! hides on top of Patrick's antennae *'Patrick:' Are you sure? *'SpongeBob:' whispering I'm sure! walks out to take a look, and SpongeBob pounces HI PATRICK!! Time to share!!! *'Patrick:' Deceiver!! You didn't leave at all!! *'SpongeBob:' Oh, and you were washing your hair!?! *'Patrick:' I was too, see? he washed his armpit hair. After, SpongeBob leaps and lands in front of Patrick, while performing a good somersault routine with a nice landing Nice dismount! *'SpongeBob:' I've been working out! *'Patrick:' Well, gotta go! to walk away *'SpongeBob:' Hold on, buster! him back ''Hand over the toy! It's my turn! *'Patrick:' I can't! Patty Pal and me have really bonded! *'SpongeBob:' ''surprised Oh, Gary was so right about you! You're a non-sharer! *'Patrick:' Gary said that? You're off my friend list, Gary!! *'Gary:' Meow. and slithers back into SpongeBob's house and the door closes *'SpongeBob:' Hand it over Patrick! I get to play with the Patty Pal today! was about to hand it over, but takes it away *'Patrick:' You can't take it! stamping It's not fair!! tries to take it while trying to give Patrick a reasonable offer *'SpongeBob:' How about I take it for half a day? *'Patrick:' Mm-mm! *'SpongeBob:' How about we trade off every hour? *'Patrick:' Mm-mm! *'SpongeBob:' Every Half Hour? *'Patrick:' Mm-mm! *'SpongeBob:' Every fifteen minutes? *'Patrick:' Mm-mm! *'SpongeBob:' Five minutes? *'Patrick:' Mm-mm! *'SpongeBob:' One minute? *'Patrick:' N-n-no! *'SpongeBob:' Okay my final offer: we trade off every second! the toy *'Patrick:' One. it back *'SpongeBob:' One. it back *'Patrick:' One. it back, then runs away from SpongeBob because he won't share his toy. SpongeBob steams with anger and a train sound. Now they start chasing each other, then got into Squidward's house. Squidward sat down on a chair and takes a sip. Chasing starts again, they roll and glass shatters *'Squidward:' I hate them. they're chasing to Sandy's house *'Sandy:' Hi Patrick, SpongeBob. tumble at her feet *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' unison Hi Sandy. stand up *'Sandy:' What in tarnation's going on with you two? *'Patrick:' SpongeBob won't let me play with my toy. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick won't share our toy. *'Sandy:' What you need is a mediator. Y'all bet to sit down and work this out. sit at her table Now the main problem in an argument is a lack of communication. You can only resolve conflict when you stand each other. and Patrick start to shrivel So I want each of you to state what is most important to the each of you right now. *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' their voices Water!?!?!? crawl away and both breathe *'Patrick:' Oh boy. *'SpongeBob:' That mediator lady make some good points. *'Patrick:' Most definitely. *'SpongeBob:' It takes understanding. *'Patrick:' Communication is key. both glance at the Patty Pal, then SpongeBob makes a dive for it. Now they start fighting and rolling, got into the bus, then the train, then the taxi, and finally back into the Krusty Krab *'SpongeBob: '''Give it! *'Patrick:' It's mine. then stopped rolling'' *'SpongeBob:' It's my turn! *'Patrick:' No, it's mine! *'SpongeBob:' Mine! screaming *'Patrick:' it from SpongeBob's grip If I can't have it, no one can!'' Patty Pal then gulps Ah. *'SpongeBob:' No! *'Mr. Krabs:' Avast, there, laddies. What's all this ruck-erus about now? *'SpongeBob:' It's our Krabby Patty toy Mr. Krabs, and Patrick ate it, so that I couldn't play with it. *'Patrick:' SpongeBob won't let me play with it. *'SpongeBob:' Only because you hogged it all night. *'Patrick:' I did not! *'SpongeBob:' Did too! *'Patrick:' Nuh-uh! *'SpongeBob:' Oh you, toy eater! *'Patrick:' Tattletale! *'Mr. Krabs:' Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now, settle down. All this brawling is over a toy? You two shouldn't let a little trinkle get between youse. You should be ashamed of yourselves. If I give you each of ya another toy, would that make you happy? *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' Yes. *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, you're in luck! You two seemed so thrilled with the toy, I had an entire case of 'em made. ''one to each of them They've been selling my hotcakes. That'll be $13.50 each. *'Patrick:' This time it's on me. SpongeBob's money out *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, that's my money. *'Patrick:' Have you learned nothing about sharing? Gallery Yours,MineandMine1.png Yours,MineandMine2.png Yours,MineandMine3.png Yours,MineandMine4.png Yours,MineandMine5.png Yours,MineandMine6.png Yours,MineandMine7.png Yours,MineandMine8.png Yours,MineandMine9.png Yours,MineandMine10.png Yours,MineandMine11.png Yours,MineandMine12.png Yours,MineandMine13.png Yours,MineandMine14.png Yours,MineandMine15.png Yours,MineandMine16.png Yours,MineandMine17.png Yours,MineandMine18.png Yours,MineandMine19.png Yours,MineandMine20.png Yours,MineandMine21.png Yours,MineandMine22.png Yours,MineandMine23.png Yours,MineandMine24.png Yours,MineandMine25.png Yours,MineandMine26.png Yours,MineandMine27.png Yours,MineandMine28.png Yours,MineandMine29.png Yours,MineandMine30.png Yours,MineandMine31.png Yours,MineandMine32.png Yours,MineandMine33.png Yours,MineandMine34.png Yours,MineandMine35.png Yours,MineandMine36.png Yours,MineandMine37.png Yours,MineandMine38.png Yours,MineandMine39.png Yours,MineandMine40.png Yours,MineandMine41.png Yours,MineandMine42.png Yours,MineandMine43.png Yours,MineandMine44.png Yours,MineandMine45.png Yours,MineandMine46.png Yours,MineandMine47.png Yours,MineandMine48.png Yours,MineandMine49.png Yours,MineandMine50.png Yours,MineandMine51.png Yours,MineandMine52.png Yours,MineandMine53.png Yours,MineandMine54.png Yours,MineandMine55.png Yours,MineandMine56.png Yours,MineandMine57.png Yours,MineandMine58.png Yours,MineandMine59.png Yours,MineandMine60.png Yours,MineandMine61.png Yours,MineandMine62.png Yours,MineandMine63.png Category:Season 7 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Episodes Category:2010 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki